Feely The Share Bear
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Feely The Share Bear recounts a few moments in time with Barney and Robin. Barney/Robin, Ted/Wife, Marshall/Lily


Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother doesn't belong to me. Neither does Feely the Share Bear. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Feely the Share Bear really, really hated kids. When Miss Lily bought him, he was happy at first. But those kindergartens were really grabby. He often cried "Leave me alone!" but no one heard him.

One day, Feely was getting really sick of kids grabbing him and squeezing when this older dude that Miss Lily called Barney showed up and stole him from Ben. What was that about, anyway?

Feely soon found out. There was this girl called Robin, and Barney was in love with her. Robin was sleeping with Ted, some guy that Miss Lily mentioned a lot. Robin and that Ted guy were sleeping together (Which was just gross, and Feely knew that because he had seen Miss Lily and Mister Marshall so many times.), which made Barney really sad.

The next thing Feely the Share Bear knew, Barney was carrying him out of the classroom and taking him with him. "We're going to share a lot," Barney explained to Feely. Feely was really happy about that. He just wished he could share something, instead of everyone sharing with him.

The next time that Feely the Share Bear saw Barney was a few months later. Miss Lily had stolen him back because Mister Marshall had him. Feely had missed Barney a lot during those few months. He wasn't as grabby as the kindergarteners.

"She's not going to love me," Barney confessed to Feely. Feely felt really bad for him. He couldn't do anything but listen, and Feely was determined to do that. He had to be nice, so Barney didn't hurt anymore.

"Barney, will you stop talking to the bear and talk to us?" asked Ted. Feely didn't like Ted. He tried to take Barney away from him, and that was not awfesome. Didn't Ted understand that?

"Feely understands me," Barney defended. Feely was just happy that Barney was defending him, and not acting like those little kindergarteners. At least Barney had rescued from those grabby kindergarteners and he wasn't getting accidentally hurt anymore.

"It's a bear," Miss Lily pointed out to Barney, who glared at her. Feely was feeling pretty hurt. He wasn't just a bear, so Miss Lily didn't have to be so mean about it.

The next year passed by quickly for Feely and Barney.

XXXXXXXX

When Barney confessed to Feely that he was thinking about proposing to Robin and scared about it, Feely decided something needed to be done about that. Robin and Barney were supposed to be together, just like Miss Lily and Mister Marshall.

"I love her, Feely, and you need to help me feel legen –wait for it- dary again!" Barney cried. Feely didn't understand what Barney meant by that, but he knew it was a good thing. It always was.

That's when Robin came into the room. "Who are you talking to?" she questioned. Feely knew that Robin didn't understand why Barney was so attached to him, but at least she was okay with it.

"Myself," Barney lied. Feely didn't like it when anybody when anybody lied, especially since people were supposed to share things with him. His full name was Feely The Share Bear Aldrin Stinson Scherbatsky, and he was the bear who knew all the secrets.

"We need to go see Lily and Marshall's new baby. They finally named her," Robin explained to her boyfriend. Feely was excited about that. He hoped he met Miss Lily and Mister Marshall's baby soon.

"They named the baby?" Barney asked excitedly. Feely knew that Barney was excited about the baby because he talked about his nephew, Michael, a lot. Feely didn't know what a nephew was, but he knew that Michael was important to Barney.

Robin nodded, and Feely was placed on the floor. The floor was cold and uncomfortable, but Feely didn't mind. He knew that Barney or Robin would pick him up soon.

XXXXXX

Thirteen months later, Feely was snuck into Barney's suitcase as he and Robin eloped to Atlantic City with Ted, Miss Lily, Mister Marshall, and Baby Rose. Ted didn't bring the new girlfriend Barney claimed he had, but Feely didn't mind.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make Robin as happy as possible, Feely," Barney confessed. Ted and Mister Marshall, who were both best man, rolled their eyes, but let it go. They both knew that Feely was really important to him and was his go to bear in a crisis.

"She's your soul mate, and I don't know why I didn't see that sooner," Ted said to Barney. Feely liked Ted. He always told the truth about Barney and Robin, and that was such a good thing.

"Let's go get you married," Mister Marshall commented. Feely could tell he was excited about the wedding, too. Barney had told him that Mister Marshall was a dork when it came to weddings, and that was normal.

Feely wasn't there when Robin Scherbatsky became Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson, but he did hear about it a lot.

XXXXXX

Feely didn't know how much time had passed when Barney brought home Robin from the hospital, but both were really sad when they returned. Miss Lily and Mister Marshall stopped by, but without Baby Rose and Baby Isadora. That was weird, since they almost always came with Baby Rose and Baby Isadora.

"Leave me alone!" Robin screamed at Barney one day. Feely didn't know why they were screaming, but it seemed to be happening a lot lately. Feely wasn't even allowed in the guest room anymore. The guest room had been getting a lot of stuff in it and had been painted, but now the door was always closed. No one went in there at all.

"I love you, Scherbatsky! I'm not leaving!" Feely didn't know what the fighting was about, but he hated it. Barney and Robin had seemed really happy for a long time, but now they weren't. Feely thought people were supposed to get better in the hospital, but that hadn't happened for Robin.

Feely went with Barney when Robin kicked him out for a few days. Miss Lily, Mister Marshall, and Ted's Wife were the ones who got Robin to realize that she and Barney needed to be together.

Feely noticed that everything was still tense (and Barney refused to confide in him for the first time in years), but eventually, the tension gave way to happiness again. The happiness didn't come for a long time, however.

XXXXXX

The next time Barney needed Feely, the share bear was ready for him. He hadn't talked to Barney in two years, but had heard some details. Besides Baby Rose and Baby Isadora, Miss Lily and Mister Marshall now had Baby Sophie and Baby Lorelei. According to Robin, Baby Sophie and Baby Lorelei were only eleven months apart, which wasn't a big age difference.

"You'll be a good bear for the baby," Robin told Feely, but the bear was confused. What baby? Feely knew that she couldn't mean Miss Lily and Mister Marshall's babies, since they were getting older.

That's when Feely was placed in a crib and came face to face with Lucas Michael Scherbatsky-Stinson for the first time.

XXXXXXXXX

Feely went every where Lucas up until he was six, and Feely loved it. Lucas was spoiled for being Robin and Barney's only child, and Feely knew it. That's why he listened to Luke and tired to protect him all the time.

"Feely, you're the bestest bear ever!" a six year old Luke declared one day before putting Feely the Share Bear away. Feely was alone until Barney found him in the toy chest and put him in his and Robin's room.

Feely listened as Barney shared the fact that Robin was peri-menopausal and driving him and Luke crazy. Feely didn't know what that was, but it was apparently bad. Feely the Share Bear didn't mind listening, however. He had always listened to everyone he met.

XXXXXXX

The next time Feely was needed for something important was when Luke was marrying Kirsten Mosby. This time, Robin needed him.

"My baby's growing up and leaving me," Robin sobbed to Feely. Feely understood. Luke had grown up and was going to start his own family, like Barney and Robin, and Miss Lily and Mister Marshall, and Ted and Ted's Wife. Despite the fact that Luke and Kirsten were several years apart, no one cared.

"Baby, we need to go," Barney said. Feely understood, but he was sad. He didn't want to miss Luke and Kirsten's wedding, since he had been with Luke for a long time.

He later learned about the beautiful wedding from both Robin and Barney.

XXXXXX

The next time Feely was taken out, it was for a sad reason. He wasn't expecting it. Barney had been missing from the house for several days, and Feely the Share Bear didn't understand why.

"I want him back," a hysterical Robin sobbed to Miss Lily, Ted's Wife, and Feely. Feely was being squeezed really hard, but didn't care. Something was really wrong with Robin, and he was worried.

"I know you do, Baby," Miss Lily soothed. She and Ted's Wife were crying with Robin. Feely was getting scared. Where was Barney?

"You'll get through this eventually," Ted's Wife tried. Feely could tell that they were trying to help with whatever was wrong, but it wasn't working.

When Feely found out what was wrong, he didn't leave Robin's arms for days afterward, until Luke and Kirsten pried him away.

Robin cried about that for awhile, but Feely knew that it was for the best. He was given to Luke and Kirsten's newborn daughter, Anna.

Feely the Share Bear was the share bear for several generations of Stinsons, and knew their every secret, but he never forgot Barney.


End file.
